Crowded Room
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Kaname is a Pure Blood vampire who desperately wants to avoid attending another celebration ball, however, his parents and sister both expect him to go. Things look up, however, when he learns that his lover will also be in attendance.


**Song Inspired Fanfiction: Crowded Room by Selena Gomez and 6lack**

**This is only the first part of this story idea, it will have a second that may not be posted straight away, it all depends on my creative juices.**

**I do love this world for them though. It's different for me, and I love how both of them want to dominate but also be submissive towards one another.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Summary: Kaname is a Pure Blood vampire who desperately wants to avoid attending another celebration ball, however, his parents and sister both expect him to go. Things look up, however, when he learns that his lover will also be in attendance.**

* * *

**Crowded Room Part 1**

The day had been long and almost unbearable. A summer heat had flooded the country throughout the previous day, and when the evening heavy clouds had rolled in and battered the ground with heavy rain, the heat had lingered in the air and mixed to make the air sticky and uncomfortable. The idea of leaving my air-conditioned room to attend something as trivial as a coming of age celebration irritated me; but how could I ignore the pleading and tear-filled eyes of my younger sister.

Yuuki had dashed into my room to wake me from my slumber, her face excited, her voice squealing in delight about the dress options that had been delivered for her to pick between for the days pending recognition. I was always willing to humour Yuuki and allow her to parade her favourite options before assisting her in making her final decision.

This particular morning though I had been unable to maintain my ordinarily calm demeanour for her and had sent her running from my room, crying out for our mother and declaring that I was an awful brother. I had only managed to enjoy a few more peaceful minutes with my eye closed before my mother knocked, entered, and demanded an explanation towards the treatment of her precious daughter.

My parents had always been particular about Yuuki's feelings. They had kept her sheltered for much of her young life, only bringing her into society once she turned fourteen had was strong enough to defend herself if anything were to happen. The caution had left Yuuki's maturity levels less developed than they should have been, and she tended to overreact.

After explaining to my mother that I was allowed to get annoyed that my young sister had barged into my room, waking me up two hours before I was required to wake. I had only been left to my silence once my mother had gone through her regular scolding regarding my responsibilities to protect my sister, that included her physical as well as her mental well-being. The same lecture had been repeated to me from the day she had been born. I was eight at the time and felt proud, initially, by the idea that my parents were looking at me to take care of her. These days, I saw it more for what it was. Lazy parenting. I kept these thoughts to myself though; my family had dealt with enough family disputes to last for the rest of time.

I had never managed to return to sleep; instead, I had showered and dressed before taking my breakfast in the main sitting room. My father had already been seated, a cup of coffee in her hand as he read over some letter. His usual diplomatic smile greeted me before his focus remained solely on his letter.

Yuuki joined us, wearing a beautifully designed soft yellow gown. She twirled and requested out opinions. Her recent emotion turmoil wholly forgotten as I nodded my head, smiled and told her she would be the most beautiful bell at the ball. My father had stood to admire the dress more closely before demanding that she pick something less attention-seeking. The comment had sent Yuuki into another downward spiral, but she held back her tears and nodded. If there was one thing our father did not accept, was tears.

Over the next few hours of the morning, I had believed that my new excuse would allow me to avoid having to attend the evening's party. My father and mother had been adamant that I attend all social events as my future partner could be waiting just around the corner, but they wanted to see which of the social-climbing vampires would throw their daughters are me. My excuse was a letter, forged by yours truly, stating that my uncle required my assistance dealing with a group of rebel hunters. My parents would never refuse a request for help from a family member, so they would never ignore this letter. The whole idea of travelling up North to meet up with my uncle, kill a few hunters, was more appealing that been paraded around like a lure on a fish hook in the middle of piranha-infested waters. The letter was also not wholly fabricated, my uncle sent letters often offering me a chance to join him, but there had always been specific responsibilities that kept me at home.

I had my lie all set up to deliver the unfortunate news to my parents and sister, not an hour before we would be required to leave. I had made my way to my sister's bedroom where she stood in front of a mirror, dressed in a dark royal blue gown that was simple yet elegant. It looked terrific on Yuuki; however, the eye-catching bold statement that her original yellow dress had screamed was definitely missing.

"Kaname," my mother said. "Yuuki loves beautiful, does she not?"

I smiled and nodded. "That she does, however, I still have a preference for the yellow one."

Yuuki sent a grateful smile at me. "I do so love the yellow," she said.

"Yes, you looked divine. Royal blue, however, is more suited to your station and brings out her eyes." My father stepped towards her with his arms behind his back. "Yellow would send the wrong idea. After all, it is Ruka's debut in society, not yours."

Yuuki nodded, and her eyes dropped to her shoes.

"Also Zero and Ichiru Kiryu will be in attendance tonight, and I overheard Zero mention that his favourite colour is blue." My mother stepped up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

Yuuki blushed and smiled. "The blue it is."

If I hadn't learnt to control my emotions and facial expressions as a child, the jealously that rocketed throughout my whole being would have shaken the entire house. Yuuki had a rather massive crush on Zero Kiryu for the past year and a half, ever since they had been introduced at Zero and Ichiru's birthday. I had regretted making the formal introduction ever since and had to remember to keep my emotions hidden whenever Yuuki mentioned him.

Zero and I had grown up together. Both he and Ichiru were dragged to social events by their parents just as I had been and on many occasions, we would spend the painful hours of being poked and prodded by the adults trying to amuse one another. A friendship had blossomed between the three of us. On the same night that Yuuki had met Zero, Zero had taken our relationship from friendship to lovers after stealing a rather heated kiss in his father's study.

Our romantic relations were the one stable thing I could count on when everything else in my life could turn into a landslide. My parents and their unpredictable decisions, Yuuki's volatile emotions, and the idea that my future had already been set. Zero was comforting, consistent and surprising in the best ways possible. The only downside was the hard fact that our relationship had to remain hidden. To our society, Zero and I were good friends and nothing more. To me, Zero was the love of my life and the only person I could see spending the next few hundred years with. However, born into this world as Pure Blood vampires meant certain expectations were to be met.

Pure Bloods are required to marry other Pure Bloods and produce heirs. These heirs would continue on and so forth. As vampires, same-sex relations were never an issue; having sex with male, female, even your own family was acceptable. What was not acceptable was committing to a relationship that was not able to produce children. Both the Kuran bloodline and the Kiryu bloodline were two of the oldest Pure Blood families; both had been accounted for as far back as the records can go. If Zero and I were to publicly declare our intentions never to marry female Pure Blood who we could have children with, the whole vampire Council would no doubt cause an uproar, and my parent's reaction would be on another level entirely.

The secret was an easy thing to keep. No one questioned when we would slip away or if Zero or I would meet one another somewhere else, or visit each other at home. Kisses were stolen behind locked doors, in dark corners, under the dense brush of my mother's rose garden. The complications came from young women throwing themselves at both Zero and me, my younger sister batting her lashes and demanding he dance with her, my parents pushing me to dance with any single female. There could only be so much we both could take.

I hadn't been aware that Zero would be attending the celebration as both he and Ichiru had been visiting their grandparents in Russia these path four weeks and I hadn't expected him back until Tuesday evening. The idea of seeing him and keeping him out of the grip of my younger sisters decided for me that I would be going tonight instead of skipping out.

We had arrived at the ball around 1 am. Cars were lining the drive of the Souen's estate, and a few vampires were speaking quietly around the entrance. My parents climbed from the vehicle first, my parents placing my mother's hand on his arm. The vampires stood to attention and greeted them we a graceful bow. I linked my arm with Yuuki's and assisted her from the car, before following our parents in.

Inside the house was decorated with flowers and candles, the music swelled from the ballroom where couples were twirling around one another as the waltz increased its pace, the voices that mingled together quietened as we stepped into the main room.

The announcements of our arrival were quick, and I slipped out of my sister's grasp and through the crowd of vampires. I could not see Zero anywhere, but I could feel his presence. His scent was overwhelming every other being, his blood called out to me, and I followed it through the hall, past the ballroom and out onto the main balcony that overlooked the perfectly trimmed hedge maze.

Zero stood on the balcony, dressed in a perfectly fitted grey three-piece suit. In his hand, he held a glass-half-full of amber liquid that was tainted with a red hue. He had brought the glass up to his lips to take a sip when he paused, and his head turned. His lavender eyes sparkled as they connected with mine. If we had been alone, I would have already grabbed him and would be in the process of removing any layer that would separate our skin before fucking him to the point that neither of us would be able to move afterwards.

Not being able to react the way I wanted, I cleared my throat and smiled at him. I reached for a glass of liquor that was floating past on the tray of a waiter and approached him. He returned my smile with his blinding grin.

"Kaname," he said.

My name on his lips sent chills through me. "Zero, you are back early."

He nodded. "Ichiru had had enough of the snow. We arrived home only this morning."

"I am glad that you are back." My hand twitched at my side. Ideally, I would slide my fingers into his silver locks and tug at the ends. My grip would pull him in close so I could taste his pink lips.

"It is good to be home. Russia is certainly beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the beauty I see before me every day." Zero bit down on his lip, and his eyes roamed down my body. He leant in closer and whispered, "That suit looks incredible on you."

My body buzzed with desires. "Speak for yourself." I took a large sip of my drink, which turned out to be scotch. The alcohol tingled in my throat, and the hit of blood sparked my thirst.

"Let's check out the maze," he said.

I nodded, unable to speak further.

Together we stepped back into the crowded room and calming shifted through the milling crowd. We made it to the main doors that led into the hall, followed the hall until we reached a set of glass doors that were held open so that guests could step out into the humid air and enjoy the garden. The landscape before them was decorated with a mix of fairy lights and candles, two violinists sat to one side and were placing a sombre melody, and a small bar was set across from them.

I kept my eyes firmly on our intended destination, which was the entrance to the maze. My fingers were twitching at my side as I was tempted to grab Zero by his jacket and drag him beneath the hedges at a faster pace.

Once I stepped behind the high hedge, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. I reached for Zero's arm and squeezed it as we moved further in. Getting as lost as possible would make it safer for me to lose myself in him, even if it was only for a short time.

Zero let a low chuckle escape and his hand that had once held his drink, was now free, and he slid it up around my side and along the waistline of my pants. He tugged at my body and pulled my back flush against his chest and buried his face into my shoulder. "Slow down; no one is anywhere near us." I listened as he slid his mouth along my shoulder and brought his lips to sit against my throat just below my ear. He hummed and took in a deep breath. "I have missed your scent and the way your body shivers at my touch."

I moaned at the sensations that rippled throughout my body as his hands danced across me. "I can't take teasing," I gasped. "Not tonight."

Zero's grip tightened for a moment; he placed a soft kiss on my throat. "How would you like me then?" He gripped my belt and pushed his crotch into my ass. He was already rock hard. "I could fall to my knees and swallow you whole." He whispered the words and ran his nose along the back of my neck. "Or maybe you want me on all fours, my ass in the air."

I groaned at the image of him before me. "Your teasing." A growl slipped out, and I spun around to capture his face. I couldn't control myself any longer. I smashed my lips against his and poured as much feeling as I could muster into in.

Zero moaned, happily, and reached down to quickly unbuckle my belt. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground before popping the button open and sliding his hands into my pants and briefs to grasp my cock.

"Fuck!" I moaned against his mouth.

Another chuckle. "Is this all for me?" he asked. "Do I make you hard?"

I groaned and nodded. "You know it's only you." I moved my lips from his and licked and sucked my way down his throat. I pushed his jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoned the best and pulled that off too. "And I said, no teasing."

He smiled and tugged at my length. "It's only teasing if I don't follow through." He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. His fangs poked out and pricked at my lips and tongue, allowing a few drops of my blood to mix with our saliva. "God, you taste good." He cupped the back of my neck, wrapped his fingers through the ends of my hair and tugged my head back. He nibbled at my exposed throat, his fangs dancing against my skin.

I wanted him to bite, tear open my throat and devour me. But we couldn't, not here. A small drop in a kiss wouldn't bother anyone, but if he opened me up, my scent would alert every vampire, and that wouldn't be good.

"I wish we were miles away." His words were mumbled against my throat. "I so badly want to swallow every last drop from you while you cum in my hand." His grip around my cock tightened, and I groaned as he increased his speed. "I'll just have to devour something else instead." He dropped to his knees and yanked my pants down to my ankles. He brought my cock to his lips and ran his tongue from the base to the tip before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing me completely.

I cried out and felt my legs been to wabble. I needed something to lean against, but the only thing surrounding us was the hedge. I grabbed at his hair, no doubt painfully, to keep myself upright. It was so good but almost too much as he used his tongue and fangs on my cock, one hand played with my balls, and the other he had slid around my back and was finding his way to my asshole. "Zero, please."

He moaned around my cock and looked up at me.

The image before me sent me over. My orgasm rocked my body; I bit down on my lip to keep the scream that I knew would have erupted from me and shuddered as my cum shot out of my cock and down Zero's throat. My legs collapsed beneath me, and Zero caught me and pulled me into his arms. My legs on either side of his, my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I said. My head dizzy and my heart was beating erratically.

He smiled and licked his lips. "I love you, and the way you taste." He pulled me into a kiss, this one softer than our previous ones but just as passionate.

"I want to bury myself inside you," I said. "Make you feel just as good."

He smirked and pulled me tighter. "That sounds like a perfect idea." He kissed me again. "However, I can hear Yuuki, and she is looking for both of us."

I frowned and focused more directly on listening for my sister's voice. I had managed to ignore the presence of every other vampire here and had almost forgotten where we were. I picked up on Yuuki quickly. She was talking excitedly to Ichiru. I sighed and leant my forehead against his. "Later then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mother is still with our grandparents, and Father will be visiting a mistress tonight due to her absence, so why don't you come home with me?" He grinned.

I couldn't help but make his excitement. "What of Ichiru?" I asked.

"He could always join in." Zero kissed my chin.

I frowned.

"It was a joke, my love." He chuckled. "He knows to leave us be."

I cupped his chin and placed my lips firmly against him. I tended to be possessive on Zero, and he knew I didn't share him, not for anyone or anything. "Good," I said.

"Let's get this night over with, so you can fuck me with that big, delicious cock."

I groaned and stole another kiss. "You are such a tease."

Zero stood up with me in his grasp and gently placed me on my feet. "You love it."

It took us a few moments to dress and fix our ruffled appearances before we slowly made out way back out of the maze. We stepped back into the crowd of guests and Yuuki's screech of excitement when she spotted us made me cringe, it was going to be a long night.

To be continued...


End file.
